A Dragon by any other Name
by Alpine992
Summary: Natsu convinces Gildarts to take him along on the 100 Year Quest. This leads our Young Dragon Slayer on a path none would ever expect. Discovering long lost secrets, not only about himself but of the Dragon he so dearly sought after along with so much more. When he returns to Fairy Tail what will have changed and what will be his next step once he finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to rise over the city of Magnolia. The town held Fiore's most notable Guild of Wizards, Fairy Tail. At this time of morning, the guild wasn't open and the only stores to have their doors open so early in the morning would be the bakers readying their fresh goods for the day ahead. Soon the streets would be filled with all manner of people coming and going, the residents of Magnolia an ever happy bunch. However at this time of morning, only two shadows were skulking about, one the average size of a human and the other that of a flying cat.

The two shadows made their way unnoticed by any that might have been awake, all the way to the guild hall of Fairy Tail. The two ducked into a set of bushes located just out the door and waited.

"Don't do it Natsu." Happy warned as the Dragon Slayer hid in the bush peeking out through the leaves and branches to make sure he had a good view of the guild's doors. The young Dragon Slayer was in his early teen years, his magic far surpassing some adults of the guild and one might say that in the years to come he'd become an incredible Wizard, if he took anything seriously. However the Dragon Slayer ignored Happy's warning as he could hear the faint muttering of words inside the guild hall.

"I know he's going to take it this time Happy, I can feel it." The teen grinned, inside he knew who was talking Master Makarov, the guild Master of Fairy Tail and Gildarts, the guilds strongest member by a massive margin. He had heard whispers and rumours that Gildarts was going to take on the guilds strongest mission, The 100 Year Quest. There was no way Natsu wasn't getting in on it.

Happy remained silent as he rest over Natsu's shoulder, peering through the gap in the bushes as the Guild's doors opened and the two men walked out. Most would find the height difference between the two amusing but they were powerful Wizards in their own rights.

"You sure you want to take on this quest Gildarts? It's been up there for a hundred years for a reason." Makarov started, confirming Natsu's theory.

"Don't worry old man." Gildarts smiled. "If it's too much for me, I'll call it quits and come crawling home. You can even tell me you told me so." He grinned down at the man. "I won't know unless I try right?" Makarov simply shook his head with a smile.

"Sometimes I think you're just as impulsive and reckless as the rest of the brats." He chuckled making Gildarts laugh lightly. "Make sure you come back, we've… we've lost to many to that request already."

"I promise old man." Gildarts nodded, his face serious. "I know my limits." Makarov nodded as Gildarts let out a small smirk. "But that stupid Lizard hiding in the bushes sure doesn't." That was the cue as Makarovs hand stretched out and enlarged in size due to his Titan Magic and crashed the bush under his palm. However both men blinked in surprise.

"I must be getting rusty in my old age." Makarov hummed. "I could have sworn he was in there." He added as he removed his hand from the demolished bush, not a sign of the pink haired fire breather in sight as both expected him to be there.

"I'm not even half your age and I thought he was in there." Gildarts added as he stroked the stubble on his chin.

"Watch it ya brat, I'll have you know you're getting closer to my age with every passing day!" Gildarts laughed heartily as he picked up the bag that he had dropped at his feet and turned and headed down the street. Both Gildarts and Makarov believed that Natsu would have tried to sneak up on them, he always did when Gildarts was preparing to leave, the kid had almost a sixth sense when Gildarts was heading out of magnolia for a while and would endlessly try and convince him to take him with. It was almost like a good luck ritual and now that it wasn't happening, Gildarts was sad the kid wasn't there to see him off.

"I'll cya around old man, can't wait to see how much everyone has grown when I get back." He called back as he rose his hand in farewell, Makarov frowning slightly as he watched the man leave down the street. He didn't know what the 100 Year Quest deallt in, the entire quest was shrouded in secrecy. Nobody that had taken the quest had ever returned and Makarov truly hoped that he'd see Gildarts again one day and hoped that this job wouldn't be the end of him. Makarov stood there for a long time, simply watching Gildarts silhouette until he was long gone and then still remained as he watched the first few members stumble their way up to the guild for breakfast.

"Morning Master." They greeted as he nodded and stepped to the side, allowing them entrance. He smiled softly, knowing Gildarts was a smart man and if anyone could pull this job off it was him. Heading into the Guild he smiled taking in the familiar view, it was always quiet in the mornings.

* * *

"Good to be on the road again." Gildarts smiled as he walked down the road from Magnolia, trains and any kind of Magical Transport was out of the question, well that was until he reached Hargeon and he'd need to get on a ship it'd take way too long on foot. He'd need to be real careful. With his Crash Magic and his aloofness he'd just be putting others at risk of a vehicle accident and walked most of his destinations. Sure it took a while longer but he saw most of the country this way.

The morning air was cool as he walked, his shoulder bag filled with everything he needed for his journey and when that ran out he'd get more. Stopping on a small hill incline he looked back at Magnolia, the town just starting to wake up for the day. No doubt Fairy Tail would be heard from all the way out here once everyone arrived. He missed the Guild when he was gone, it was his family but he had always been a lone wolf.

"Girls dig a lone wolf." Gildarts grinned at himself as he turned away from the view of the city he called home and began to walk once more.

"I don't get it, why would girls dig a lone wolf?" A familiar voice asked.

"No Happy, they're probably digging up a lone wolf, it's probably buried somewhere. Girls are stupid like that, just look at Mira and Erza."

"Oh."

"You're both too young to understand, it's an adult thing you'll get it when you're older." Gildarts replied on reflex before stopping and turning to face the two intruders, Natsu happily walking along beside him with his hands folded behind his head with his small blue companion floating at head height. "What the hell are you two doing here!?"

"Taking a walk." Happy nodded as Gildarts eyed the large pack on Natsu's back as he tried to whistle innocently while looking anywhere but at him.

"You're not coming Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you?" Gildarts asked, but he was glad that he at least got to say goodbye, it wouldn't have been the same send off if Natsu wasn't there. "Ya damn brat, go on go home."

"Nope." Natsu grinned. "You're taking the 100 Year Quest, no way I'm being left out of it! You've said no so many times for those stupid S-class Quests but I'm not taking no for an answer! I'm going with you, right Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Natsu." Gildarts stopped them both from cheering. "I let you get away with a lot of things, but this is not something I'll be giving up on." Gildarts was serious as he looked into Natsu's eyes. "If Master found out you came with me, he has every right to expel you from Fairy Tail." Natsu's eyes widened in shock, he'd only ever heard of one person ever being dispelled form the Guild, Laxus's Father.

"I told you this was a bad idea Natsu, let's go back before we get in really big trouble." Happy said pulling on Natsu's bed roll that was attached to his bag. However Natsu stood firm, eyeing Gildarts with a resolve the boy was always known to have, his no giving up attitude.

"I want to find Igneel." Natsu told him. "I know I have to be much stronger to find him, if it's some kind of test from the Old Man I don't care. But I need to find him. You're the strongest Wizard in the Guild Gildarts, if you can't make me stronger then who can!?" He shouted. "I've been in Fairy Tail for a few years now but I'm no closer to finding Igneel!"

"Natsu." Happy whimpered.

"The quest is in another country right? So I'll just have to search there. I've searched all over Fiore and need somewhere new to search."

"What if he's not in Giltena?"

"Then I'll go search somewhere else!"

"What about Fairy Tail?"

"I'll come back every now and then to punch Gray's stupid face in and make sure Erza won't get too far ahead of me. Just like you do." He grinned. "If you won't take me with you, I'll do it on my own!" He declared causing Gildarts to sigh as he rubbed his brow in frustration.

The kid was adamant about this, even if he didn't take Natsu with him there was nothing stopping Natsu from going off on his own. If he went to Giltena there might be the chance that he'd get caught up in the quest… who was he kidding, Natsu attracted trouble like a damn magnet he'd wind up in the middle of it. Who knows what kind of trouble he'd get in if he went to somewhere like Alvarez unsupervised. Eyeing the two he could see that Natsu was all for this however, the small feline on the other hand.

"I'll take you." Natsu's eyes lit up as a grin split his face. "On one condition." Natsu blinked as he waited for the man to finish. "I only take you Natsu."

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?" Natsu asked folding his arms. "Who else were you planning on taking? Gray's too much of a sissy." Gildarts gripped the bridge of his nose and tried not to pummel the kid into the dirt. How thick headed was this damn brat?

"I won't take Happy." Gildarts told him.

"Eh why not!" Natsu shouted as Happy frowned as he floated in the sky. "Why the hell won't you take Happy!?" He roared.

"You're one thing Natsu, you're a wizard a powerful one at that for being so young. But Happy… I don't want to risk his life, or yours. But I can't keep track of the both of you and if Happy's there you'll have an escape every time I take my eyes off of you." Natsu looked to Happy, both looking down trodden. "That's my condition Natsu." Gildarts added firmly.

"Fine." Natsu huffed. "Come on Happy, we'll go back to the guild find a stupid map and go ourselves." Natsu muttered as he turned and began to walk back along the road to Magnolia. Gildarts smiled softly, it worked at least. Before long he'd forget about it after he got into a familiar brawl at the guild and life would go on as usual for him. He'd be there when he got back. Happy floated beside Gildarts for a moment, eyes trembling as he looked between Gildarts and Natsu before shooting off towards the Dragon Slayer.

Gildarts was about to call out his goodbye to the two before he watched Happy fly past Natsu and stop the young teen in his tracks, his white angelic wings spread out blocking the young Dragon Slayers path. Tears were streaming down the young cat's face as he looked at Natsu, a resolve of his own Gildarts could only admire the cat for.

"Don't let me stop you Natsu!" Happy cried. "Gildarts! Gildarts can make you stronger! I know I'm weak! But I'll get stronger too! So when you're strong enough come get me and we'll go together!" He cried out desperately, not wanting to hold Natsu back from doing what he most wanted to do.

"I won't leave you behind Happy!" Natsu shouted back at him. "I won't!"

"You have to!" Happy shouted back flying forward hitting Natsu square in the chest, hugging him for all he was worth. "You have to Natsu." Happy sobbed as Natsu hugged the small blue cat he had raised over the last few years. Gildarts could only watch the interaction, Happy was stepping aside so that his best friend could fulfill his dream. "J-Just promise me! Promise me you'll come back and you'll introduce me to Igneel!"

"Happy." Natsu whispered, his voice trembling as he fell to his knees embracing his best friend. "I promise I'll come back, I'll be stronger than ever. If I haven't found Igneel when I return I promise you I'll be strong enough to protect you and bring you with me!" Happy nodded into Natsu's chest, the two hugging one another. Since happy had been born, they hadn't spent more than a few days apart. This would be a hard time for the both of them and they had no idea how long it would be either.

"You have to promise me Gildarts that you'll protect him." Happy's voice reached the man who smiled softly as he approached.

"You have my word Happy." Gildarts said kneeling down next to the two. "Nothing will stop me from protecting Natsu." Happy sniffled as he looked up, tear streaks in his fur as he nodded. The three sat there for a while, Natsu and Happy sharing their goodbye a little longer before Gildarts pulled back scrap of paper from his bag and began to write on it.

"What's that for?" Natsu asked.

"Can't have Master expelling you from the Guild, I'll have Happy take this to him when he heads home." Gildarts explained as both Happy and Natsu watched him as he wrote. "I'll tell him not to tell the others that you're accompanying me on the Quest, it'll only cause them to act reckless. I'll just tell him to make something up."

"Seems stupid." Gildarts sighed at Natsu's response. If Gray, Erza or Mirajane knew that Gildarts had let him accompany him on _the _100 Year Quest there would be no telling what those idiots would do, they would no doubt do something stupid and reckless and get themselves hurt.

"_I still can't believe it turned out this way."_ Gildarts thought to himself as he wrote the letter. Happy was readying himself to fly back to Magnolia when Gildarts handed him the note which he clutched in his paws. "Straight to the Master."

"A-Aye." Happy nodded softly, his usual aye not filled with as much enthusiasm as he was use to. "It's okay, I'll stay with Lisanna." Happy said turning to Natsu who had his arms crossed with a pout. "I'll see you when you get back Natsu."

"Y-Yeah." Natsu nodded as Happy flew off in the sky, Natsu watching him until long after he was just a dot on the sky.

"Come on kid." Gildarts told him. "Burning daylight." Natsu glanced up at him as Gildarts smiled back. "The sooner we head out, the sooner we get back." Natsu nodded softly as he buried his face in his muffler as he walked alongside Gildarts. "I guess we can't go to Hargeon now… we'll have to take the long way around."

"Huh, why?"

"You wanna go on a boat?"

"The long way it is!"

"Thought so." Gildarts smirked as they headed down the path. "_Walking to Giltena will take some time, we'll have to head North towards the border… guess I'll figure out a way to train Natsu along the way. I'm no master teacher or anything like that but I'll do my best to make this brat stronger before we start the job."_ Gildarts thought as he smiled, he might actually enjoy having a travelling companion. "Now listen here Natsu, now that we're travelling together and as soon as this job starts. There are a few rules you're going to have to follow…."

* * *

Makarov watched on with a fond smile as the guild grew more crowded as the morning drifted on. The familiar faces of the guild always warmed his heart. There were those going on jobs, those coming back and those just here for the company of the family that Fairy Tail provided. His attention was drawn to the younger members, relatively around the same age the young teens were currently occupied with an argument between two of Fairy Tail's newest S-class Wizards. Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss.

Erza had been promoted to S-class the year prior while Mirajane had just been promoted to S-class in the most recent S-class trial. During a more than regular argument between the two, Erza just made the comment of how long it took Mira to reach S-class, something that only caused Mirajane to snap and now the punches were flying, not even Lisanna and Elfman could calm her down and nothing stopped her from tackling Erza as their fight started.

However something, or more so someone was missing from the group of familiar faces among the brats of the guild. Natsu wasn't present which was odd. Usually he was always there to see Gildarts off despite the older man never actually telling anyone of his departure. They had thought they had caught him that morning but he was nowhere to be seen.

"_Maybe he took a job? A rumour of Igneel might have spurred him off at the last moment."_ He could still remember the day he found the abandoned boy in the rain those few years ago. How broken he had looked when he looked up at him for the first time, feeling so lost and alone. It took a long time for the boy to trust him and even longer to get him into a pair of clothes that weren't in tatters. The boy's search for his 'Father' was a never ending quest for Natsu, not until he found him at least. From there Makarov didn't know what would be next for the young Dragon Slayer.

It was a sad fact, but most of the children in Fairy Tail were orphans, most having a sad past before they were welcomed in by the family that made up Fairy Tail. In truth Makarov didn't know all their stories, some still hiding those secrets deep inside not wanting to burden their new comrades with the pain they themselves held. He hoped that one day the pain of the past would fade and they could live to their hearts extent.

"_Speak of the Devil…"_ Makarov smiled seeing Happy float in through the doors, however something was off about the usual excitement filled magic cat. He was alone… he was rarely ever alone unless he had a fight with Natsu but if that were the case he would usually be by Lisanna's side. Furrowing his brow slightly he watched the cat look around before spotting him and floating over the heads, ignoring Lisanna's call of greeting. Makarov noticed as he got closer, the young cat holding a rolled up paper in his hand.

"Master." Happy said softly, holding out the paper to him. Makarov hesitated in reaching out for it. He could only assume it was Natsu's, who else would Happy have a letter from? His mind began to whirl, was it a ransom note? Had someone taken Natsu hostage? He did attack a bandit camp the other week. He reached out and took the letter and unrolled it. Makarov let out a sigh of relief, he recognised Gildarts handwriting almost instantly. Wait why would Happy have a letter from Gildarts?

'_Master, sorry about the early letter. I thought I should let you know, the flaming brat is coming with me. Long story and I won't bore you with the details, I just figured it's best I take him along instead of him going off on his own. Happy won't be coming with us. I'll keep him safe and if anything happens I'll be sure to send Natsu right back. Tell the other some random story, don't want them to do anything reckless if they hear the news. See you when I see you.'_

Makarov's hands trembled as the piece of paper scrunched up in his arms. Anger was written all over his face, luckily hidden from the rest of the guild by the paper he was glaring at. Calming himself down he lowered the paper from his vision and looked at Happy.

"Are you alright Happy?" He asked, getting a nod from the young cat. "I'm sure Natsu will be fine." He told him as he rolled up the letter and placed it in his coat. "Go join your friends."

"Okay." Makarov frowned as he watched the flying blue cat fly off over to the table, quietly maneuvering himself into Lisanna's lap without much say.

"_Damn you Gildarts, that job isn't meant for a kid. It's dangerous enough as it is and you're taking a child."_ Makarov rubbed his eyes, feeling his age as if a massive weight had just been forced down upon him. No doubt he'd be worrying for Natsu's safety until he returned… if he returned. "I'll chew them both out when they get back." He assured himself quietly. "Until then, stay safe, the both of you." He muttered.

Since that day, when Natsu's whereabouts came up, Makarov just said he was off searching for Igneel.

* * *

"We there yet?"

Gildarts eye began to twitch incessantly. The last few weeks of travel had passed far quicker than Gildarts ever could have imagined. Traveling with Natsu had its ups and downs sure, he was young and curious about everything. However the kid had no tact whatsoever! Whenever Gildarts went off to try and hit it off with a cute young woman, there was Natsu! Whenever Gildarts wanted to flirt with the dancing girls in the bar, there was Natsu! Natsu was the biggest cock block in history! If he wasn't so young he would have paid one of the affordable escorts back in Bosco just so Natsu could see what he was missing! Travelling with a brat was insufferable!

"We just crossed the border into Giltena Natsu." Gildarts growled. "We still have a few days until we reach Magia Dragon."

"Which has nothing to do with Dragons." Natsu growled back. "Gah! Why the hell would someone name a Guild after Dragons!?"

"I don't know Natsu, when we get there you can ask!" Gildarts shouted back at him. "Magia Dragon was the first ever Wizard's Guild."

"Yeah, you told me that already." Natsu muttered. "I just hope they know something about Igneel." Natsu added as he folded his arms behind his head walking beside the Crash Wizard.

Gildarts had to say that when Natsu put his mind to something, the kid had potential. Over the few weeks of travel from Fiore to Giltena Gildarts had been training Natsu like he they agreed upon. At first, Natsu just wanted to fight over and over again, however Gildarts had something else in mind. He had decided to help Natsu increase his Magic Power. At first Natsu was skeptical, believing all he needed to get stronger was practice and to punch Gildarts face in. That was until Gildarts released all of his magic power and Natsu had seen something not many had ever seen from Gildarts before, his serious side.

Gildarts had gone on to explain to Natsu that it wasn't his techniques that made him strong, it was his vast reserve of Magic Power. With a larger reserve the more magic you could put into an attack making it more powerful without leaving yourself vulnerable and the more attacks you could unleash in a single fight. Natsu already had an arsenal of techniques at his disposal and Gildarts didn't doubt that over time that would increase, he had always been thrying out new techniques and unique ways to use his flames. However what Natsu now needed was the magic reserves to utilize them effectively.

Since then Natsu's magic power had increased by leaps and bounds, at first it had taken him a while to concentrate on what he was doing but after a few trial and errors Natsu discovered his own way to focus on increasing his Magic Power.

"I see a town!" Natsu declared as they reached a hill in the road that overlooked a town surrounded by walls. "Is that where Magia Dragon is?" Natsu looked up hopefully however Gildarts shook his head.

"I just told you that it'd be a few more days didn't I? We have a while to go before we get there. So keep your head low and don't do anything stupid." Natsu pouted. "_If we didn't need supplies I would just go around."_ Natsu was the magnet of trouble that Gildarts expected him to be.

The two Fiore Wizards headed for the town, Natsu taking in the sights and smells of his new surroundings as Gildarts made sure he didn't stray to far from his side. The last thing he wanted was to cause an international incident their first day in Giltena. Finding a common goods store they went inside, Natsu instantly looking for souvenirs as Gildarts walked up to the counter.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The elderly clerk asked.

"I'm looking for a map of Giltena, do you have any in stock?" Gildarts asked the man hummed for a moment.

"We do." The elderly man smiled. "You boys far from home? You look the travelling type." He said as he walked over to a cabinet.

"Fiore." Gildarts explained placing his bag down and casting a glance over to his travelling companion to see Natsu staring bewildered at all the trinkets for sale. At least he hadn't run off yet.

"You are a long way from home." The man smiled as he brought forth a large map.

What brings you all the way here?"

"We're heading for Magia Dragon." The man nodded with a smile.

"Wizards then." Gildarts nodded. "Not many know that Magia Dragon was the world's first Wizard Guild but it's almost like a pilgrimage for some." He smiled before a massive bunch of trinkets were dumped down on the counter between the two men.

"I'll take these!" Natsu declared before Gildarts fist smashed Natsu to the ground in a heap with a single blow to the top of his head.

"Like hell, we've got enough to carry as it is. The hell do you need all this junk for anyway!? And how the hell did you plan on paying for all of this!?"

"Junk…." The clerk muttered offended.

"They're souvenirs ya jerk! For Happy!" Natsu shouted back at Gildarts causing the man to groan and rub at his temples. However he did note that most of the crap he had poured on the table were fish related.

"Just pick one, it'll be too much of a pain in the ass to carry this junk around." The man behind the counter took another blow at the 'junk' comment. Natsu began to sought through the pile muttering to himself at how much a cheapskate Gildarts was before picking up a fish on a spring and stand. "This one then!" Gildarts glanced down at it before sighing.

"Fine but don't think this will become a habit." Gildarts remarked as he turned to the clerk. "Just the map and the fish thing."

"Right away." The man nodded, taking the payment for both items which Gildarts swore was far to overpriced unaware the man had upped the price due to Gildarts earlier junk comments. Natsu was happy as he grinned at the little fish he had gotten for Happy before placing it carefully into his pack.

"I need a drink." Gildarts huffed. "We'll stop at a pub for some lunch and then head on towards Magia Dragon." Natsu's stomach grumbled at the thought of food and made no further protest. Entering the pub they found a table, Gildarts happy that the waitress's were cute as Natsu immediately picked up a menu scouring it for the best meal. After they had ordered Gildarts spread the map over the table, Natsu taking an interest in it never having seen a map that wasn't of Fiore before.

"Huh, we're closer than I thought we were." Gildarts smiled as he traced a road to a point on the map. "At this rate we could make it there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Awesome." Natsu grinned. "We're really going to do the 100 year Quest. Everyone back home's going to be so jealous!" He grinned. Gildarts sighed gently as he took a more inquisitive look at the map. Maybe the map was worth the price, it housed the locations of numerous locations not just towns, the different Regions of Giltena, detailed roads and even guild locations. This would come in handy for when the job really started they would need all the information that they had.

"Hey isn't that a Dragon?" Natsu asked pointing to the map, a small symbol down on the left hand corner. Gildarts smiled, the boy would always be dragon obsessed.

"It's Giltena's emblem." Gildarts told him. "Fiore has one too." He explained raising his hand, a finger glowing with light before he drew the Fiore Royal Emblem in the air with magic, a flower between two arches.

"Eh, this one looks better though." Natsu grumbled eyeing the dragon symbol on the map. Gildarts shrugged his shoulder as the magic in the dispersed from view. Folding the map up he placed it in his jacket as their meals came. Natsu grumbled slightly at the fact that there was nothing on the menu covered in fire but ate his meal regardless.

Gildarts was happy to leave the town with no incident on Natsu's behalf, maybe that they were getting closer to Magia Dragon and the start of the 100 Year Quest, maybe he was more focused? Either way he wasn't causing problems at the moment. That night they stopped once again, camping was by far the cheapest solution for the travelling duo and they were closer to their destination that they would reach tomorrow.

Gildarts went out hunting and when he caught his prey he returned to their campsite only to see Natsu focusing on his magic training. The young wizard was sitting cross legged, eyes closed with his eyes closed. His hands were on his knees, his palms open and facing upwards as Flames danced over his hands, up his arms and over his shoulders. Soon the flames turned to a red hue that surrounded his entire body, a magic barrier forming around him.

Not disturbing him Gildarts went on to prepare their meal for the evening, no doubt with Natsu's appetite he'd finish the beast he caught with little more than the bones to spare. As he prepared the meal he smiled as he felt Natsu's increased magic power begin to swirl around the Dragon Slayer. No doubt if the Dragon Slayer kept it up, he'd far surpass Gildarts in terms of Magic Power. His magic reservoir was rising every day and he was starting for earlier than Gildarts had. He could see that Natsu would undoubtedly become a powerful Wizard, probably even surpassing him as Fairy Tail's strongest Wizard one day.

Examining the teens posture and form and seeing the magic power beginning to flow from him as per natural he smiled. Not many people had reached such a level of magic power but soon Natsu would undoubtedly be ready to unlock his Second Origin, something not many knew about. Gildarts had unlocked his Second Origin only a few years ago after he had reached the peak of his Magic Reservoir. He had training under the Guidance of one of Fairy Tail's founding members, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, Warrod Sequen. If it weren't for Warrod, Gildarts would have been stuck at his prior strength and not advanced much in the years. His status as Fairy Tail's strongest Member was due to one of its founders.

The Magic Council deemed to hide the fact the Secret Origin existed. Not wanting to have so many Wizards unlock it to the point where they could no longer control or suppress them. If Dark Guild's found out about the Second Origin, then no doubt they'd be much harder to suppress, if every Wizard in the world had their Second Origin chaos might ensue and the Magic Council was doing everything it could so that wouldn't happen.

"Grubs ready!" The moment the announcement was made Natsu snapped form his training and was already devouring his meal causing Gildarts to chuckle as he sat down for his own dinner. They chatted idly, mostly Natsu making random guesses to what the 100 Year Quest might be, Gildarts had to say even he was getting curious to see what all the commotion was about. No doubt they would find out soon.

* * *

Natsu felt warm as he opened his eyes to the unfamiliar landscape. The sky was black with clouds and ash was gently falling from the sky. If he wasn't weirded out by the sudden change he might have played in the ash. Nothing around him was familiar, surrounded by exploding volcanoes and rivers of lava.

"Hello!? Gildarts!?" He called out, but his voice was drained out by the exploding of a nearby volcano. However his eyes widened as he caught a scent in the air mixed in with the sulfur and ash. His eyes widened as he turned towards a lake of crimson magma that was beginning to swell. "Igneel." The Fire Dragon King emerged from the Lava and let out a roar, Natsu feeling tears prickle at his eyes at the sight of his Father. Igneel towered over the Dragon Slayer as he looked down at him, a small smile tugging at his features.

"**You've grown Natsu."**

"Dad." Natsu sniffed. "You Jerk!" Natsu shouted up at him. "Where'd you go!? Why'd you leave!" Igneel remained quiet as Natsu went on a rant, however it got to the point Igneel got fed up and squashed the boy under his massive hand.

"**We don't have time for a hundred and one questions Natsu!"** Igneel roared. "**You'll know everything you need to in time."** Natsu looked up at the serious features of his Father and nodded, deciding to listen. "**You're in Giltena Right now."**

"How'd you know? Wait, where are we?" He asked looking around again at the burning landscape.

"**Doesn't matter."** Igneel told him. "**You're in Danger Natsu."** Igneel warned. "**Ignia knows your here, he can sense… you." **Igneel truly knew that Ignia could sense himself inside the Dragon Slayer.

"Huh, who the hell is Ignia!? You're not making any sense! Just explain things so I can understand!" Natsu shouted.

"**Be safe!"** Igneel roared as the world around them began to shatter before a massive Dragon took Igneel's place, the new Dragon resembled Igneel so much that the appearance stumped Natsu. The same dark-red scales, beige underside, and horn-tipped nose. Just like Igneel the Dragon was huge in size with bat-like wings, and sporting canine teeth and sharp claws that pinned Natsu under his hand. However this Dragon bears several caudal spines around his face, with a large crystal-like horn protruding from the top of his head. Two fire-like tattoos can be seen on his chest, and flames radiate off various parts of his body.

"**I'm coming for you... little brother!" **The jaws of the unknown Dragon set upon devouring the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Gildarts awoke to the heat, the flames encasing the surroundings were hotter than anything he had felt from the Dragon Slayer before. Throwing off his cape as he got to his feet he looked around in horror. Natsu was writhing in his sleep, flames seeping from his body. All around him the forest was in an uncontrollable blaze of fire.

"Natsu!" Gildarts shouted as she made his way through the heat towards the Dragon Slayer. "_Is he having a nightmare?"_ Gildarts could only assume so, his face looked to be contorting in pain as he slept, heat radiating from his body that he could feel the blisters already starting to form on his skin. But he pushed through, activating his Crash Magic to destroy any waves of fire that tried to stop him. Reaching Natsu's side he crouched down and grabbed the teens shoulders and shook him roughly, the skin on his palms burning away.

"NATSU!" The teen's eyes shot wide open, tears streaming down his face which sizzled into steam as the fires around them died down. Gildarts looked into the eyes of the teen, he looked so lost. "Hey, it's alright." Gildarts said pulling him into a hug. "It was just a dream."

"Igneel." Natsu muttered as he clung to Gildarts, the man had never seen Natsu look so fragile before. He had seen him downtrodden when he was younger when the boy had so much hope for finding his father and always came back unsuccessful, but never had he looked so broken. When Natsu was asleep again Gildarts sat by his side, not wanting him to feel like he was alone.

When morning broke, Natsu didn't recall the nightmare or having woken up during the night and had promoted to ask Gildarts why he had tried to burn the forest down. Gildarts just laughed it off and decided not to bring attention to the whole thing. If Natsu did remember he was probably trying not to talk about it and it was probably best to leave it be. He'd talk about it when he was ready.

They traveled that day, Gildarts doing his best to hide the minor injuries he had received due to Natsu's flames and eventually they reached their destination, Magia Dragon.

Both gildarts and Natsu were bewildered by what they saw, the entire area was flooded with small lights of magic that Gildarts deducted to be raw ethernano but trying to explain that to Natsu was pointless as he just considered it glowing snow and tried to build a 'snowman' out of it.

Magia Dragon's Guild building appears to be a worn down castle with vines growing around it, and with the overgrowth of not only the building but also the area it didn't look like there was many people around. What had Natsu's undivided attention was the massive statue of a Dragon with its head pointing at the sky while both of its wings were spread out on each sides. A pair of large banners held up by a pair of poles above its entrance.

"Let's go Gildarts!" Natsu cheered already running down the path.

"Gah! Natsu don't just charge in!" Gildarts shouted calling after him and reluctantly chasing him all the way up to the front doors of the guild. Both glanced at one another before grinning and both pushed the doors inward revealing the damp dank interior of the guild. "_There's ethernano inside too… just how much magic is in this country."_ Gildarts pondered as they walked inside which was filled with glowing magic lights.

"Hey! Any Dragons in here!? I'm looking for Igneel!" Natsu shouted, cupping his mouth to increase the range of his voice. Gildarts only sighed, hanging his shoulders as he let out a groan. He should have expected as much. However the overbearing weight of Magic that pushed down on both of them made their eyes shoot up to the balcony above as a massive form peered down at them before light filled the interior of the Guild revealing the massive bearded Dragon that had horns similar to deer antlers along with uniquely shaped arms and claws.

**"Well met 98th Heros.**" The Dragon greeted as the two were speechless upon seeing the Dragon, Gildarts was stunned as he witnessed a Dragon for the first time in his life and Natsu was simply floored by the sudden meeting of a Dragon. **"I am Elefseria, The Dragon of Law. Fulfill my wishes, ye Mages."**


	2. Chapter 2

Gildarts rose his hand up in front of the grinning Natsu, to hold him in place. The Dragon Slayer glancing up at him but the man wasn't looking down at him, instead he was locking eyes with the Dragon that loomed above them. Gildarts knew the boy would trust a dragon just because it was a Dragon he idolised them like no one's business, but Gildarts had seen many things in his life as a Wizard and a Dragon wasn't one of them. Of course he had heard the stories and the rumours but never the truth. Now here he stood a massive intimidating Dragon before them. Each move it made, whether slight or large it shook the guild building that they stood in.

**"A man and a boy are the 98th."** Elefseria mused peering down at them, Gildarts could see it in the Dragon's eyes, disappointment. **"You've come for the Quest."**

"We're Wizards from Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared showing his right shoulder where his Guild mark was located, to the Dragon.

"Natsu, shut up." Gildarts muttered under his breath as he took a step forward. "We're responding to the Quest labeled as the 100 Year Quest in our guild, we come from Ishgar a guild named Fairy Tail." Gildarts told him causing Natsu to stare at Gildarts as if he was an idiot, they were from Fiore, he didn't even know where the hell Ishgar was! "Are you the client?"

**"I am."** The Dragon spoke, his massive form climbing down from the terrace before sitting up and looking down at them. **"I expected the next to be Wizards of incredible power unlike the 97th."** The Dragon continued. **"I don't believe you're ready for what this quest entails, you maybe but not the boy."**

"I'm ready for anything!" Natsu declared as the Dragon's focus shifted from the older man to the young teen accompanying him. "I'm a Dragon Slayer! The son of Igneel! I won't let anything hold me back!" The Dragon peered downed at Natsu before lowering his head coming to eye level with the boy.

**"A Dragon Slayer you say…"** The Dragon commented. **"It's been a long time since I've seen another Dragon Slayer."** Natsu blinked.

"You've seen others?" Gildarts asked, just as surprised as Natsu.

**"Not for a long time, but it just so happens….."** Elfeseria began to glow a vibrant green and Gildarts braced himself, he had never felt magic such as this before. As the light grew to much, both Fairy Tail Wizards were forced to cover their eyes missing the transformation as the Dragon disappeared, instead leaving an elderly man in the place of the Dragon. The Dragon had turned into an old man with a wrinkled face, long white-grayish hair, and a drab of an old-style magician with a wizard's hat. "... that I am a Dragon Slayer myself." He laughed as Natsu and Gildarts eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't be stupid!" Natsu barked. "You're a Dragon!" The elderly man laughed heartily at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Ah yes, but as you will no doubt find out in your future, it is the destiny of all Dragon Slayers to transform into Dragons eventually." He said sadly. "It is the price of the power that we've obtained to slay them." Natsu stared wide eyed at him as did Gildarts, Natsu was going to turn into a Dragon?

"That's so cool!" Natsu cheered. "Then if I was a dragon I could totally squish Erza and those other jerks back at the guild under my foot!" He laughed as he mimicked a stomping motion with a dreamy look on his face. Elefseria, not having expected such a positive reaction was stumped while Gildarts just groaned. Why should he have thought the brat would have had any other reaction to the fact he'd be turning into a Dragon. He'd need to learn more on that and actually prepare Natsu for it, it didn't sound like it would be a positive thing considering Elefseria's tone towards it.

"My name is Gildarts Clive, this is Natsu Dragneel." Gildarts introduced them. "We've come to accept the 100 Year Quest." Elefseria glanced between the two, a young Dragon Slayer and a man with enormous Magic Power. He had never turned those seeking the Quest away and in truth if he had perhaps so many deaths might have been averted. When was the last time someone had even come to try? He was beginning to give up hope.

"There are rules regarding this Quest you call the 100 Year Quest." Elefseria began as he pulled forth two parchments, each a contract from what Gildarts could see as Natsu tilted his head and squinted at the pages, he didn't want to read all that mumbo jumbo. "These contracts state that you will, under no circumstance, speak of the specifics of this Quest to anyone. Also it includes that if you should lose your life in this quest, neither the client or the Magic Council can be held liable."

"Well kid? It's a one way ticket from here." Gildarts smirked as Elefseria placed the parchments as well as quills and an inkwell down on them.

"I just need to sign and not read it right?" Natsu asked picking up a quill getting a nod from the older Dragon Slayer and before he could even ask if he was sure, Natsu was scribbling on the page. Gildarts simply smirked and followed in the kids footsteps and signed his name away.

"What's the Quest!?" Both Natsu and Gildarts asked. Elefseria spread his arms out wide, a crystal ball forming in his right hand as he held it out towards them.

"Is is in truth, a very simple task." Elefseria began as images began to swirl in the crystal ball, five dragons. "Giltena's Five Holy Pentadrakes. Seal these Five Dragons." Gildarts knew that this would be anything but simple as Natsu stared at the images of the Dragons in the crystal ball.

"So the 100 Year Quest is a Dragon Extermination mission." Gildarts muttered to himself quietly.

"The reason I learned Dragon Slayer magic was to defeat these Five Dragons. However these Pentadrakes are crowned Gods, they all possess horrific destructive power. Each of them is arguable as strong as Acnologia." At that name, Gildarts face drained of colour. He had heard that name before.

"Haha! It's like this quest was made for me!" Natsu laughed. "I'm a Dragon Slayer and the jobs to slay dragons! Go on Gildarts, buzz off I can do this on my own!" Natsu continued to laugh but Elefseria could see the man's expression, he now truly knew how dangerous this Quest was. Natsu continued on his spiel while Elefseria approached the Gildarts.

"If you want the boy to live, send him home, now." Gildarts face grew firm as he turned to Natsu, however something was wrong with the pink haired fire breather. His face had gone pale and his face was covered in sweat and a look that reminded Gildarts of how he had seen Natsu after his nightmare, came to the Dragon Slayers face. That was before the enormous Magic Power pressed down on them all, the heat radiating in the guild set everything ablaze.

"It's one of them!" Elefseria roared, Gildarts saw the horrified look on Natsu's face… he knew it was coming. The guild's doors blew open and a hellish inferno was all that could be seen on the other side of the now open doors. What had once been a snow filled magic scenery was nothing but a scorched wasteland burning away.

Footsteps could be heard as a figure walked through the flames. A toned, muscular man with light-colored hair that was styled upwards, with the tips somewhat tinged and two strands framing the sides of his head. Several tattoos covered his upper body, including flame-like ones on his face, a sun that covers much of his left pectoral, and a tribal design that runs down his left arm. For attire, he wore loose pants with a fur lining in the middle. He wore a wrap around his waist, with an apron-like cloth over his pants, bearing diamond shapes and an X-design. Bandages cover his right forearm, and his accessories include three triangular dangling earrings on each ear, and a large chain with a cross-shaped pendant around his neck.

"So you're still kicking around old man." The man smirked at Elefseria. "I bet you're still sending people after us, it's been two hundred and fifty years get over it already!" Elefseria transformed back into his dragon body and charged with a roar however the man simply smirked raising his left arm up over his right shoulder he swatted the massive dragon to the side sending him crashing through the guild building causing the entire structure to tremble. "I'm not here for you."

"Who are you!?" Gildarts demanded, his focus was on getting Natsu away from this man as soon as possible, whatever he was it wasn't good. The man glanced at Gildarts but instead focused on Natsu who was trembling before him.

"Ignia." Natsu muttered.

"So you do remember our encounter, little brother!" Ignia's grin grew savage as he approached the young Dragon Slayer however Gildarts appeared before him only to be instantly on his back a burning grip around his throat. "Don't interrupt." Ignia growled. "This has nothing to do with you!" He roared before picking Gildarts up by the throat and threw him past Natsu sending him crashing into the wall.

"You're younger than I thought you'd be." Ignia shrugged. "Weaker too, man what the hell was Igneel thinking with you?" The sound of Igneel's name brought Natsu's full attention.

"Where is Igneel!?" Ignia laughed as Natsu got to his feet, his eyes holding a fierce glare.

"Oh, you were serious." Ignia only laughed harder causing Natsu to roar, his fist cocked back and covered in flames and he punched Ignia directly in the face, however it did absolutely nothing. Ignia's face grew savage once more. "This is how you throw a punch!" Ignia's fist was covered in flames just as Natsu's hand been, but the potent power within was so much more ferocious. He threw the punch however it stopped only inches from Natsu but the power was there and everything behind Natsu was destroyed in a blazing hellfire beyond anything Natsu had ever seen. "Almost killed ya there, can't have that now."

"Natsu! Run!" Gildarts tried to tell him as he limped forward, his body battered and bruised as Natsu turned to face him only for an arm to sling over Natsu's shoulder and Ignia to lean down to Natsu's height.

"Natsu here is my little brother." Ignia told Gildarts. "Considering Igneel was my father too. So I'm going to be taking him for a little bit. No point killing him now when he's weak. I'll make him stronger and then kill him." With that just like Elefseria had done, Ignia transformed into his dragon form and grabbed Natsu before flying out the hole that Elfseria had made.

"NATSU!" Gildarts shouted as he ran after them, but it was too late. Ignia and Natsu had disappeared long into the distance. "Damn it!" He shouted as he slammed his hands down onto the ground, sending his crash magic out causing mass destruction to the surrounding area.

"Why did he take the boy?" The weakened voice of Elefseria reached Gildarts causing the man to turn and see the man limping towards him.

"He said he was going to make him stronger, then kill him." Gildarts told him.

"Ignia was always one hungry for battle, unlike the other Pentadrakes he sought out absolute destruction, revelled in it." Elefseria told him. "You have time then, to save him. It will take a long time for the boy to reach the level that Ignia wants him to be, to rival him."

"I need everything you have on the Five Pentadrakes."

* * *

**X-Magnolia - 3 Years Later-X**

* * *

The train pulled into Magnolia station, the occupants were coming and going from the train there was one unique individual mixed in with the rest. The man wore a dark cloak with a rather familiar scarf. His pants were torn and patched while what could be seen of his arms and legs they were wrapped in bandages. If one looked close enough, they could find a mane of spiky pink hair beneath the hood that covered the man's features.

Natsu Dragneel had returned to Magnolia.

It had been a long time since he had been back. The last three years hadn't been what he had been expecting when he had gone off with Gildarts on the 100 Year Quest, hell he hadn't even been apart of the 100 Year Quest after Ignia took him from Magia Dragon. Every day was spent training, Ignia wasn't like Igneel he didn't give a damn if Natsu was hurt or if he was on the brink of death, he pushed him over and over again. Pushing him past his limits.

At first he had hated Ignia, a hate like he had never felt before. He thought that Ignia was telling him lies about everything but once Igneel, well the remnants of Igneel's soul anyway, told him the truth and unlocked his memories before going through the Eclipse Gate… things started to simmer down and Natsu began to listen to Ignia more. Natsu knew that Ignia just wanted a rival, Acnologia was out there but Ignia was looking past that. He wanted Natsu, to become stronger and push Ignia to the brink.

The fellow son of Igneel could be his only true rival and in a way, Natsu became like minded in some aspects. As for why he was here now, back in Magnolia? Ignia had told him he had ten years to get stronger and that's when their final showdown would be. Ten Years from now he would go to Giltena once more and seek out Ignia and they would have their battle and in the end, only one son of Igneel would stand victorious over the other and claim the title of Fire Dragon King.

After all, to a Dragon that could live centuries what was a mere decade? Natsu didn't know what Ignia would do in the next ten years but no doubt the fellow son of Igneel would be his biggest trial to overcome. To claim the title Igneel left behind for one of the two to grasp. The Fire Dragon King.

These past three years of training with Ignia, Natsu had reached levels of power he didn't even know had existed and right now he was still not strong enough to bring down Ignia. He would need to truly push himself over the next ten years until he knew he was strong enough.

Natsu had already made contact with Gildarts, telling him that he was safe and heading home to Fairy Tail. The old man was still on the 100 Year Quest he discovered after a few lacrima-letters back and forth between them. Natsu had thought about joining him again, but had decided he wanted to see Fairy Tail first. He knew Gildarts wouldn't have appreciated it if he hadn't made contact with him, he could feel the sense of relief in the letters that they had exchanged. Gildarts had told him that when he saw him again he wanted the full story from Natsu about what happened back at Magia Dragon and Natsu promised to let him know as soon as they saw one another.

So here he was, back in Magnolia. He knew it would be tough on Gildarts, the Pentadrakes were still out of his league. Having spent three years with Ignia there was no way Gildarts had the power to bring down the Pentadrakes and the fact that he was still pushing through just proved how strong Gildarts was. He hoped the old geezer wouldn't die on the quest before he saw him again.

Heading from the station he saw that Magnolia hadn't changed that much in the last few years, some familiar faces were about but there was obviously the new faces mixed in. What Natsu noticed most, was the fact that the usual cheerful city was slightly downtrodden this morning. Was something up? Deciding it'd probably brighten up once they found out he returned he headed for the Guild.

His grin grew beneath his hood as the familiar scent of the guild hall reached him and the outline of the guild hall could be seen at the end of the street. However upon coming up to the street that sat before Fairy Tail, Natsu had to stop and tilt his head slightly. Confusion was written on his face as he glanced up at the large structure. The entire building was covered in massive holes, a shoddy patch job with planks had been put in place.

"Redecorating?" Natsu questioned, he knew the guild got damaged in brawls sometimes in the past but Erza or Gramps for that matter would have never let it escalate to this level. Hearing a commotion not from within the guild, but at the back he grinned. "Are they having a party!?" He questioned excitedly, he had missed his comrades in Fairy Tail and he was eager to see them again and rub it in their faces at how strong he had gotten.

Grinning to himself he bent his legs before springing forth from the ground and sailing up and onto the roof of the guild in one massive leap. However the moment he saw what was happening below made his eyes narrow and his anger flare. There was no party to be had, the familiar faces of his comrades were masked in both horror and fear, numerous injuries covered all of his friends. Just what was going on here? Looking to see what had the members below all worked up his eyes widened.

A massive fortress with huge mechanical legs was walking through the lake, heading towards them. His eyes narrowed as he saw the purple banners that were being waved showing what guild the building belonged to. Phantom Lord. Even before he left three years ago, Phantom Lord had always been number two in Fiore, always a step behind Fairy Tail.

"Where's Gramps?" It's the one scent Natsu hadn't picked up yet, he could see Erza, Gray, Cana, Elfman and even Mirajane and Lisanna. There were a lot of faces he didn't recognize, people who had probably joined after he had left. Hearing massive creaking sounds he looked back to the mobile fortress as it stopped moving, a large portion of the front of the fortress moving away as a massive pipe was starting to emerge. Already Natsu could feel the magic power swirling deep within the fortress, they were going to shoot straight at Fairy Tail!

"Run! Get away from here now!" Erza's order could be heard even from the top of Fairy Tail but even if they did leave, they wouldn't escape the blast radius. That blast of magic power would cut through the Guild Hall and destroy half of Magnolia in its wake. Erza coming to realize this shot forward, the towel that she was wearing for some reason fell from her body as she re-quipped.

Upon seeing the armor she equipped into Natsu knew that she had made the right choice, her Adamantine Armor. However while it was the right choice, Erza didn't have the magic power to hold out against the mass power that the Phantom Lord cannon was emitting. She might stop the initial force but it would take its toll, she wasn't stronger enough to withstand it.

Cracking his knuckles Natsu rose up before leaping forward, Erza didn't have the magic power but over the years Natsu had gained more than enough. This puny cannon didn't even have half the power of one of Ignia's roars. He landed a few meters in front of Erza, the redhead shocked by the sudden cloaked figures appearance.

"Wha-!" Erza was stunned just as the rest of the guild was too at the sudden unknown person leaping into the middle of danger.

"Don't worry Erza, I got this." Natsu grinned as he slid his right leg back, looking dead ahead at the black mass of magic ready to be fired. The moment it did Natsu smirked. **"Fire Dragon King Mode!"** The area around Natsu become lit in a circular crimson inferno before he directed the power forward as to not harm those behind him; the massive lake that had always been situated behind the Guild hall evaporates away in mere moments, leaving nothing behind.

The mass of magic from the cannon shot forward as Natsu reared his hand back, before throwing his fist forward. What shocked everyone was the massive Dragon Arm covered in crimson scales that had replaced the wizards arm.

Natsu's dragon arm completely dwarfed the mass amount of Magic shot towards them and easily crushed the magic in his palm. When he felt all the magic distinguish in his palm he reverted his arm back to normal as he eyed the massive fortress looming before him. Anger flashed through his eyes, they dared attack Fairy Tail! They dared to attack his friends! His Family! His home!

Bringing his hands to his left hand side and cupping them together, red crimson flames gathering in the palms of his hands concentrating into a single point. The Magic Power was immense as rage ran through him. He'd make sure they'd never hurt Fairy Tail again! He'd turn them all into ash! Feeling the magic in his palms reach a certain point he threw his hands forward.

**"Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame!"** Unlike his usual Brilliant Flame attack he could now launch it like a projectile instead of exploding everything around him. The blast flew straight towards Phantom Lords fortress similar to that of a falling meteor. The fortress had no such defense for such a powerful attack and the blast that crashed into the massive structure completely turned it into ruins.

Everyone beyond Natsu had to shy away from the intense heat of the blast, blocking their vision due to the extreme brightness of the impact. Natsu scowled slightly as he deactivated his Fire Dragon King mode, he knew he hadn't needed it to defeat Phantom Lord but he couldn't utilize his Dragon limbs without using it and there was no reason he shouldn't crush them with every ounce of his strength.

He watched the structure begin to buckle under its own weight, not much remained of the fortress itself and he could see survivors jumping from the landmass that made up it's base and scattering away from Fairy Tail. His fist clenched in rage, about to head after them before a shout echoed behind him.

"NATSU!" Blinking he turned only to see the majority of the guild already mid leap making him blink before he was tackled to the ground. He hadn't even noticed when his hood had blown off revealing his trademark pink hair and scaly scarf. Anyone who knew him would have immediately recognize him.

"You're back!"

"What a man!"

"You saved us!

Natsu blinked as he was crushed underneath the weight of more than twenty other mages before he grinned and laughed.

"You jerks! I wanted to make a big entrance!"


End file.
